True Ties
by HimesInu
Summary: This is only the first draft of the story. I don't even have a true title. If this gets enough interest, it will be published. The summary; If you had to choose between your country or friends, who would you choose? What if your friends weren't human?
1. Prologue

Author's notes: As the summary said, this is only the first draft. As such, if it gets enough attention' i.e. good reviews, it will be finished and published. I do hope you will enjoy this story, as rushed as the ending seems. I spent three nights on it. That is why it seems rushed. I wanted it done so I could see where it was heading. Now that I know where it's heading, I can add to it as needed. Thank you.

Prologue

Rural Ohio,

Around midnight, Oct 25th

The man ran through the woods, his pursuer hot on his trail. He knew had to get back to his vehicle and back to D.C. Turning around, he could see his attacker walking after him. The moon shimmered over head, but the trees refused to reveal the identity of his assailant. All he knew was he couldn't stop. Suddenly, the ground dropped from beneath him and he tumbled into a tree. Unable to move, the man tried to stay as silent as possible.

He watched as the person walked over the ledge and looked down. The last words he heard sent shivers down his back. "It's no use, my friend. As a creature of the night, I can see you clearly."

Washington D.C.

"Sir," Agent Minez said as he entered the Director's office. "Our missing agent has been found."

"OK. Bring him in." Director Peterson ordered.

"We have. He's downstairs in the morgue."

"What happened to him?"

"Sir, that's the strange thing. He apparently died of blood loss. That's normal enough, but he had two holes on the side of his neck."

The Director of the C.I.A. stood up, looked at Minez, and spoke softly. "Say that one more time, please."

"It appears that our agent died through blood loss via two holes in his neck."

"And how big were these holes?"

"About a centimeter or two in diameter, each."

"How many other people know about this, Minez?"

"You, me, and the coroner here. The officer who found him knows as well."

"Minez, I want this hushed. I don't need people panicked. This job is already dangerous. Don't need our people knowing that there are far worse things than humans."

"Yessir," Minez turned around to leave the room.

"Oh, and do me one more favor. Get the kid."


	2. Chapter One

1

St. Petersburg, Florida

Nineteen year old Alan Pierce watched as the rec soccer team he helped coach won their final game. Although he was just an assistant, he did more coaching than the head coach. It was he who took the time to go practice with the individual players when they called, if he wasn't working. It was why he liked coaching high school rec soccer. These kids were those who didn't make the high school team and were training for the next year. One of the players, a girl about seventeen walked towards him, away from her teammates.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with the others," Alan asked her as she stopped in front of him, her golden hair blowing to the side by the wind.

"And leave the person who did more to help us behind?"

"Jesse, I didn't do anything. You all took the initiative and it was you who helped yourselves more than me or the coach."

"You brought us together as a team."

"Jesse, I appreciate it. But go celebrate with your team. You have my number."

Alan walked away from the pitch and towards his '79 Camero. He might have coached the team, but he wasn't one for celebrations. He could hear some of the players yelling his name, but he ignored them and slid into his car and drove off. If they really wanted him to join them, they would pester him on his phone. 'If only…'

His thought was interrupted by his phone vibrating under his thigh. He put the phone on speaker. "Alan here."

"Pierce," a familiar voice spoke. "The Director wants you."

"Right to the point, eh Minez? Doe he know I have work in an hour?"

"It's already been arranged. You're being paid for both."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'd refuse going back to your Oneechan?"

Alan stopped at the side of the road and looked at his phone. "Why me?"

"Because you know the people and the area better than anyone else."

Alan drove on and turned down his street. "Don't you have an agent in D.C. who could be ready faster than me? I'd have to get pack and go through all that other bullshit."

"That's already done."

"What?" But Minez had already hung up before Alan could ask and he pulled up into his drive way. Waiting for him was a black SUV and a man he didn't recognize who walked up to his side of the car.

"Alan Pierce?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Please come with me. Your jet is waiting."

Alan stepped out of his car, sizing the agent up. He looked thirty, probably hadn't been in the agency longer than five years, and, by the cut of his hair, ex-military. Alan opened the passenger side door, got in, and let the agent get in before getting serious.

"Look here, I know you have read my file. But don't think that I'm in need of a chaperon."

"Kid," the agent said, taking his sunglasses of so his piercing blue eyes met Alan's dark brown rocks of eyes. "I don't want to be here as much as you want me here. I'm just here to pick you up and get you to the air field. Once there, you're on your own."

"Fine, but we're listening to my music."

Alan stepped onto the chartered jet thirty minutes later. He had been surprised by how he had been skirted through everything. The agent who had picked him up hadn't just left him. Instead, he drove right up to the jet. More than Alan would have hoped for.

When the agent had left, and the door closed, Alan had been surprised to find that the armrest held a laptop inside. Immediately he had logged onto the internet and found the Ohio rock station's website. He pressed 'Listen Live' and sat back.

Alan had just about fallen asleep ten minutes after take off when he heard a beep and the computer screen in front of him go blank. The music stopped right before the screen turned back on. In front of him sat Director Peterson. Alan threw the Director a quick dirty face before becoming professional.

"Director, nice to see you again," Alan said automatically.

"Save the pleasantries Pierce. We both know that we don't have very long."

"OK, what do I need to know?"

"Our agent that was put in Huber was found dead. Apparently being an outsider really can get you killed."

"And that's where I come in, right."

"Yes. You lived there for a few years; know the ins and outs of the town. You probably know every dirty little secret that that town has kept quiet for the last few years."

"Sir, with all due respect, I haven't lived in Huber Heights in three years. Things change."

"I know. And that's why I put you on the case. You have connections that politicians would kill for."

"Sir, isn't this a bit of conflict of interests?"

"If it should come up to that, we'll deal with it then. For now, I want you to get back in touch with your old friends and see what's been going on."

"And what of transportation and living arrangements? And of my job back in St. Pete?"

"You have a 2009 Chevy Camero waiting for you on the air strip. You're staying at your old house. We were the ones who bought it from your mother. And you're being paid what you would be paid for working for us and the time you lost at the job at St. Petersburg."

"Sir, I thank you for all the help you have given me the past year, but I haven't had a good night out in months." Alan put the laptop away with that but pulled it back out almost immediately. 'Oneechan's going to kill me.'


	3. Chapter Two

Washington D.C.

Director Peterson walked down the hallway, Agent Minez walking to his left. In his hands were the autopsy report and photographs. Peterson had been told of their existence when he had become the director, he had even learned of the existence of an entire division devoted to controlling things if shit hit the fan. It wasn't until much later had he learned the horrible truth; that the creatures everyone thought were fiction had influenced so much of human history. Even the creation of the country he loved so much had been influenced by the creatures.

"Sir," Minez said, breaking the Director away from the last thought. "Shouldn't you have told him of what he was looking for?"

"You don't know him very well, do you?"

"I've read his file, but I've never met him personally."

"Well, I have and he works better if he's not told the specifics."

"Sir, he's just a kid though. Shouldn't you have sent Nichols with him?"

"Minez, wouldn't you be suspicious if someone you knew was shacking up with an unknown person? Besides, this is a situation that most undercover cases lack; someone with incredible knowledge of the location and doesn't need any fake credentials. They all know who he is, and what he did up until his discharge from the Air Force. The fact that he works for us is almost more than Top Secret."

"But what make you sure he'll come out of this alive? I saw he was in Iraq, but nothing significant happened when he was there. It was a normal deployment. Except his injury: which was stated as a training accident."

"Is that what the official records say?"

"Yes sir. Why?"

Huber Heights, Ohio

2055hrs

Alan looked at his new Camero, wondering what in hell the director wanted, expected, him to do this time. In the twelve months since his medical discharge, Director Peterson had gotten him a job and two assignments. He had also given him a home in Florida, mortgage paid off and tax free. More than a few times Alan had wondered if the house was leverage if Alan really did refuse a job. As it was, the pay for taking an assignment was a lot better looking than that of a month of pay checks at his civilian job.

He slid into the driver seat of the Camero, put his hands on the wheel and stick, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. _Wonder if I can trade in my old Camero for this one._ He revved the engine and peeled off the tarmac, glad this was a private air field.

Alan had made it twenty minutes before his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. '_Fuck_,' he thought, fumbling for the bloody thing.

The phone read Nikki Raschow.

"Hello," he answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey bubby," the voice answered, bubbly and lovely. "What're you doing?"

"Um, on my way to your house, actually." Alan took a sharp turn, his wheels squealing under the stress.

"What? I didn't know you were coming into town."

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise, Oneechan. But I can't keep anything from you." _I didn't know myself until four hours ago_. He waited for Nikki to speak; in the background he could hear Nikki calling to her friend.

A second later, another voice spoke. "How long were you going to wait until you told me you were coming?"

"First thing when I got to Nikki's, Kira." He had actually forgotten that he would have to go through her wrath for this "surprise" visit.

"Well, what the hell took you so long to come up and visit?" Kira got joyful and her voice had a ring to it Alan hadn't heard in years.

"I've been busy." Alan wasn't sure what to think. The Kira Lee he knew… _No, better to stay away from that train of thought, mate._ "Hey, I'm about to turn into town, I'll see you in five."

"Okay," Kira hung up, leaving Alan wondering whether he should have told them he was stopping at Nikki's house. _Too late now, dumb ass._

A few minutes later, Alan drove and parked on the side of the road in front of Nikki's house. In the driveway were three cars, all old, and one missing a back window. The house itself was small only one story. It probably wasn't a thousand square feet, but for a few years, this had been Alan's home away from home. He closed his eyes before sighing, turning off the ignition, and stepping out of his car.

"Freshman!" He heard Nikki yell out before she ran into him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey," he said, hugging her back. He looked up at Nikki and smiled for the first time in months. Her brown hair was past her shoulders and her soft face made him feel safe. He could stay in her arms the rest of his life and felt secure, even if he were dying.

"Sit, boy!" Alan felt a chill down his back before landing on his ass. Looking up, he scowled as Kira walked towards him, smiling. "Looks like the old words work."

"It's nice to see you too, Kira." Alan watched as the blonde walked towards him. Her slender body hadn't change, and of course she was wearing a tank. _Same old shit, new day._

"I heard you were in the Air Force," Kira said, watching as Alan carefully stood up, leaning against his Camero. "What's with the hair?"

"I'm out," Alan answered simply.

Nikki looked at the house before saying, "Well, come on in. We have Vault waiting in the fridge."

Alan hesitated, looking towards Kira before walking towards the house. Kira only smiled as she walked behind Alan.

Alan walked into the house and found himself almost tackled by another familiar face. "Oh my God, it's Freshman!"

"I thought you were in Texas with your husband, Mina?" Alan hugged Mina Cain. "And where's the little one," He asked, looking around the small living room and finding a small baby. "He's so cute. He's got Jay's eyes. What's his name?"

Mina let go of Alan and picked up her son. Looking at her son, Mina said, "Nicholas, met Alan Pierce."

Alan smiled at the small child, who looked up at him then back at his mother. "How long are you in town, Mina?"

"Oh, Jay's being stationed here. So, I moved up with Nicholas first. Jay will be here within the month. What about you?"

"I'm on permanent vacation," Alan answered ruefully.

"Do you have a place to stay?" This came from Nikki.

"Yeah, I'm staying at my old house." Alan looked around again. "Where're the boys?"

"Mike, Keith, and my brother are all playing pool," Mina answered, sitting down with Nicholas.

Alan followed suit on the opposite couch. "So," he started. "What's new?"

Alan sat in bed, going over everything that had happened since he had landed in Ohio. Nikki calling when she did and Kira right there. Even Mina's moving back. It was like everything was going back to what it was before he moved. _Then, what about…?_ Alan shook his head. Surely she had to have change since then. _But what about Nikki and Mina? Sure, it's only been three years, but they don't look a day older than the first time I met them._

The phone vibrated then, interrupting his train of thought. He looked at the caller ID: DCIA. "Director," Alan said as he answered the phone.

"Pierce, how did it go?"

"How did what go, Director?"

"You're meeting. I know you went to see someone you knew back in Ohio."

"Normal. One of them is now a happy mother of a very cute boy." He really didn't want to talk to Peterson, but he knew he had no choice.

"How old are your friends, Pierce?"

"Only a few years more than me, sir." Alan heard a beep on his phone and looked at the screen: Nikki Raschow. "Sir, I have a call from one of my friends."

"Fine, I'll hold. Take it, but tell me what it's about afterwards."

Alan didn't answer his superior, switching calls instead. "What's up Nikki?"

"Wondering if you wanted to go out," Nikki answered. "Everyone will be there."

"Sure, where?"

"BW3's. You do remember where that is, don't you?"

"Oneechan, give me a break. Of course I remember where it is."

"All right. See you in a few."

"Yeah." Alan switched over to the director. "Its dinner," he said before hanging up and getting dressed.

Washington, D.C.

2158hrs

Director Peterson put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. He knew Alan would be a wild card in whatever operation he was put on. But never in his mind did the director think he would have to worry about where Alan's loyalty was. Now, he was as blind as New York's current governor. And he hated it.

He buzzed his secretary, "Liza, could you get Walsh up here. It's an emergency."

Outside Huber Heights, Ohio

2300hrs

The night was chilly, even for an October night. The night crunched with the fallen leaves, the moon and stars played a game of hide and seek behind the clouds, and the clearing was peaceful. The couple sat arm in arm in the center of the clearing, aware of only themselves. A bottle of wine lay empty behind them and the wind blew gently against them.

The girl laughed as her lover told an unknown joke, her voice radiating throughout the clearing. The moon slid behind the moon and the bright clearing became dark. Suddenly, the laughter became screams then stopped all together.

The moon popped out of its hiding spot. The once peaceful clearing had become a blood bath. The couple was nowhere to be seen, but their blood soaked the earth where they had been. And standing in the middle, soaked in the blood and gore stood a woman. Her dirty blonde hair clung together with the blood of her latest victims. Her once black tank now stained red and streaks of red going down her jeans.


	4. Chapter Three

Huber Heights, Ohio

0925hrs, Oct 27th

Alan woke up in his bed to his phone vibrating. He groaned and picked it up groggily. "Hello?"

"What the fuck were you doing last night?"

"Good morning to you too, Director," Alan yawned, rubbing his eyes. What had happened last night? He went out, met his friends, but it became groggy after that.

"Pierce, don't play with me like that. I'm looking at a double homicide report that occurred outside of Huber. Where the hell were you?"

"Sir, I went to dinner with my friends. That's it." _I think._

"Who was there?"

"Sir, what the hell does that have to do with the double homicide?" Alan looked at the clock. _9:30? Shit, he really woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

"Just answer the damn question. Who was there?"

"Sir, none of my friends are cold-blooded killers. I know what the reports say about them. But half that shit is speculation."

"Then you know the names I want."

"Yes, they were all there. Mina left early, but that's because she has a child at home and her husband is in the Army. She doesn't do that anymore. She left that life."

"Alan, you know that's a load of bull. Once you enter, you never leave. You told me so yourself."

"Sir, that was about the military and you damn well know it." Alan was silent for a moment before, "This is more than about before. You had already scratched her off the list as soon as I said she had a child. Why?"

"That's need to know, Alan. Just keep up what you are doing." Alan heard the phone go dead and looked up, wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into.

Washington, D.C.

0938hrs

The director hung up the phone and sighed. It was true, he had scratched off Mina Cain's name. But he had scratched off the name months earlier, when he had found out about the birth of her first child. Did it mean she was completely innocent? Perhaps not, but they had nothing on her more than she knew the true identities of her friends, if they really weren't human. And since the damned creatures had created a formula that was basically sun block on steroids, they could walk in the sun, for a while at least.

A knock interrupted his thinking and Agent Minez walked in. "Sir, I received word that Walsh arrived safely in Ohio. He called from his hotel room phone."

"So, Day Two officially begins. Any leads on the murderer?"

"No sir, but we do have the photos from the scene." Minez held up a manila folder. The director waved it off and leaned into his hands sighing. "Sir, did you go home last night?"

"OK," Director Peterson said suddenly. "So, what do we know? We know none of his closest friends were directly involved. That doesn't mean they weren't involved. So, do we have anything on the people who were under them?"

"Director, what if they have nothing to do with the murders? I'm not saying they are completely innocent, but what if they aren't involved in this particular case."

"Who then? We know Pierce was steeped in their dealings. He admitted it himself. He knew what they were doing. Pierce might not have known they weren't human, but he damn well knew what they were doing to keep the income positive. He had to have been close to the top person."

"Sir, there is one person that might be responsible. But that might turn him against us for good."

"Who?"

Huber Heights, Ohio

1017hrs

Alan sat in Nikki's Chevy Cobalt. She had picked him up twenty minutes earlier and still hadn't answered any of his questions. It irked him horribly that she wouldn't answer. She had never ignored any of his questions before, but now she absolutely refused to answer any now. So when he looked up to find them stopped at a house outside of town, he was completely perplexed as to what the whole thing was about.

"Oneechan, please tell me what's going on." Alan looked at her helplessly, hoping this would get her to relent.

Instead, she looked at him seriously and said, "Go into the house and survive."

He hesitated, looked at Nikki, then opened the door and walked to the house. As he got closer to the house, he could see just how desolate it really was. The paint, which looked like it had been white at one point, was now grayed and peeling. The shingles had completely fallen off the roof in some places. And the windows were all broken and shattered.

The door creaked when he pushed on it. It opened slowly. As he walked in, the darkness engulfed him, causing him to panic momentarily as memories of Iraq surfaced. Alan calmed himself enough to let his eyes adjust to the low lighting, which he found from the windows in the rooms surrounding the foyer and coming in through the holes in the walls. He found a wooden katana and picked it up.

He walked through the house cautiously. His mind wandered wildly, pumping adrenaline throughout his system before he finally closed his mind all together and just walked through the first floor of the house.

Once he had cleared the first floor, he climbed the steps, making sure not to break through any of the rotting wood. He had made it up the stair and turned right before he heard a creak behind him. Spinning, Alan brought up the katana in defense of his body. He felt the shock of wood hitting wood, saw the flash of brown hair in the dim light, and then heard the laughter.

"Who's there?" He looked around wildly before calming down and closing his eyes. He heard his assailant step to his left and spun in time to block another attack. This time, he caught a glimpse of brown eyes and small lips, creased in joy. Then she was gone.

"Damn it, I asked who's there," he yelled before taking a wild swing. When his katana hit wood, he changed tactics and tackled his would be attacker.

"You've changed so much, haven't you?"

Alan finally got a full look at the girl and gasped. "Rachael?"

"You do remember," she said softly before kissing his lips gently. "And here I thought you had all but forgotten about me."

"What the hell is going on?"

"This was your test. And you past." She looked at him lovingly, memories of three years ago coming like a river racing down a river in spring. "In case you were wondering, she does know and is part of it."

"What was this about? Why the hell did you attack me? I could have killed you." Alan stood up, and looked down at Rachael. In the dim light, she looked so much like she had three years ago._ But more filled out. She's become the woman I knew she would._ He helped her up and laughed softly. "You really haven't changed much. If you're not trying to attack me, you're trying to love me."

"But we had so much fun together," Rachael said, walking down the stair and opening the door. Alan cringed at the blinding light. "I forgot how sensitive your eyes were. I'm sorry."

Alan walked outside with his eyes closed, following her footsteps "Hey Rae," Alan asked as they stopped at Nikki's car. "What are you wearing? I don't recognize the smell."

"It's sun blocker. You know I burn easily." She slid into the backseat before Alan slipped into the passenger seat as Nikki sped off into town.


	5. Chapter Four

Washington, D.C.

1100hrs

"Hello," Peterson started when everyone was seated. "You all know why I called this meeting. You are the top agents in your field. I would like to start by thanking you for accepting the invitation to join this job in the first place. But now I'm going to ask you to go one step further. There is a case I'm sure you are all aware of in Ohio."

Huber Heights, Ohio

1100hrs

Nikki drove Alan and Rachael to her house and let them out. As Rachael closed the door, she backed up and drove off. Alan started to ask a question, but Rachael only walked up to the house. With no other choice, Alan followed silently behind the slender girl. He looked up at her and smiled. Even though she was about five foot six, she had still given him the best time of his life. He knew that he'd do anything to protect her.

When they walked in the house, Rachael pointing for him to sit in the wooden chair in the middle of the room. He did, looked around, then forward, surprised to find her so close to him.

Washington, D.C.

1102hrs

"We found," the director said. "Our agent five miles outside the border of Huber Heights, only a quarter mile from his vehicle. His blood had been drained completely through two small holes in his neck.

"The next two, we assume from all the blood, victims were found in the clearing next to where our agent was found. This time, we didn't find any bodies. This is why we have to only assume there were two victims. We got the results from the lab at the police station, but the blood had been too polluted to be used efficiently."

Huber Heights, Ohio

1105hrs

"Alan, I am going to be very clear with you," Rachael said menacingly, her brown eyes piecing into his. "Are you a federal agent?"

Alan looked back into her eyes. "No."

"You are lying."

"I would never lie to you, Rae. I am not a federal agent."

"Then why is your record Top Secret?"

"Because of what I did in the Air Force." His clenched his teeth, trying to keep those memories from resurfacing again.

"If that were the only reason, then what happened after you were discharged would be open to the public. It is not."

"It's to protect my identity from people who would do this country harm."

"Alan, if you are lying to me, I will kill you personally."

Washington, D.C.

1107hrs

"Fortunately" Peterson continued. "Agent Minez dug up something that might end this case earlier than expected. He found a file on a person Alan Pierce, who is in the field right now, had a relationship with. At first, the girl looked like an ordinary girl. But she is the one common everybody we know of that worked that ring has. We don't have much, but we have enough to know she isn't human. And it's possible that she is the head of everything. No, it's more than just possible. It's a strong possibility."

"Sir," a female agent on the left side of the table started. "If Pierce had a relationship with this girl in the past, what makes you sure he will follow up with the case if it proves she is in fact behind everything?"

"About that," Peterson answered. "I already sent another agent to Ohio. I felt Pierce's loyalty might waiver earlier because of his close ties with those involved. If he does switch loyalties, he goes down with the rest of the creatures."

Huber Heights, Ohio

1108hrs

Rachael stood straight up and walked away, leaving Alan to look at her back again. This time, his eyes were diverted to her lower half and again, memories poured in of three years prior. He only wished he hadn't moved.

"Alan," Rachael started, turning around to face him. "What do you know of vampires?"

"I know only the legends; that they fear holy objects and garlic, they can't cross moving water, must have permission to enter a person's home, and they turn to ash in the sun. I also know that they need blood to live, they turn into wolves or bats or other animals at will, they sleep during the day, and they are the best looking people one will ever see."

Rachael smiled, walked up to him, and sat in his lap, her legs on either side of him. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Don't believe everything you hear, love."

"Rae," Alan whispered back. "You aren't a vampire. Not that you aren't beautiful, but you've been outside for hours at a time. You cast shadows, have a reflection. And, you might have a biting fetish, but you've never drank my blood."

"Oh, Alan, Alan, Alan." Rachael teased his earlobe. "The only truth to the legends is the ashes and blood part. And we figured out the sun problem years ago."

"The sun block."

"Yes," Rachael said

"What about Nikki and the others?"

"Oh, your Oneechan has been with us for years." Rachael kissed Alan's neck and he moaned softly, giving her more room. "The only two not vampires are Mina and Jason. But they are loyal none the less."

"Rae, what part did I play?"

Rachael smiled and kissed his lips lovingly. "You had no part other than what you did. But you did give me a great time for the fleeting moment in time you were here."

Alan was lost in her kiss, his arms wrapped around her body.

Washington, D.C.

1122hrs

"You all know what you need to know," the director said, dismissing the agents present. "Be ready to move at a moment's notice." Peterson was the last to leave the conference room. Closing the door, he looked around the building. _God help us._


	6. Chapter Five

Huber Heights, Ohio

1530hrs

Alan sat in the chair unable to move. His entire world had been flipped upside down. He didn't know what to believe. Had his entire relationship with Rachael, the one girl he had loved above all others, the one girl that was the sole reason he was still single, been nothing.

Rachael had left him alone hours ago. He didn't even watch her leave. Instead, he looked blankly into the next room. No one had come in or out of the house since.

A motion at the door caught his attention and he watched as his Oneechan, no Nikki walked into the house. Her face was full of regret and sorrow, but he felt nothing but contempt for her. She tried to talk to him, but he just looked the other way.

When he felt her touch him, he snapped. "How dare you touch me? You betrayed me horribly, Nikki. You all did. You all used me. You all kept the secret."

"Alan, I didn't want to. But when Rachael puts a gag order on something, its law."

"Is Rachael even her real name? Is Nikki even you're real name?"

"Yes, Alan. We all have used many names in the past half century, but we told you nothing but our true names."

"What about Mina and Jason? How come they knew and I didn't? Am I not important enough?"

"Alan, you were military. We all knew what that meant. You would live here for a while and move off.

"Alan, I know you feel betrayed and don't know what to think. But it was to protect you. I promise."

"Take me home, please."

"Of course."

Washington, D.C.

1700hrs

Director Peterson slammed the phone down hard. He had been trying to call Pierce for half an hour and the bastard hadn't answered. Now he made a different call.

"Walsh, we have to assume Pierce has switched loyalties." He hung up without any more detail; his agent would know what to do from here. Sighing, Peterson opened his drawer and started on a blank report.

Huber Heights, Ohio

2100hrs

Alan had been in his bed for three and a half hours, reliving memories from when he lived in Ohio as a high school student. His bed sheets were tear stained and his face caked with dried tears. The one question that kept coming up was "Why?" Why had any of this happened? Why couldn't he have lived a normal life? Why did Director Peterson pick him out of everyone in his squadron for that particular mission; The mission that had ruined his military career forever. Because of that mission, Alan would never be able to serve in any armed forces.

"Alan," he heard Nikki ask, his door opening silently. He curled up further as he heard her walk the few steps from the door to his bed. "Alan, please don't be mad. I would hate to lose my little brother. You mean so much to me."

Alan just ignored her, but her words cut him deep. Another round of tears fell down his face. He felt Nikki slid onto his bed, lie next to him, and hold him close. Despite himself, Alan turned around and cried against her.

Outskirts of Huber Heights, Ohio

2146

"Are you sure you aren't just letting your feeling for him get the best of you," Kira asked. She looked down at the shorter girl darkly. "He's nice to have around, even to mess around with. But he's a wild card. He's a war vet. That means he values this country more than the normal human."

"Kira, do you have no faith in me? Have I ever led you astray? Just follow my orders, and everything wick be fine."

Kira watched as Rachael spun away from her and out of sight. She didn't like it. It wasn't that she had anything against the kid; she had really enjoyed his company while he lived here. He had shown his loyalty time after time, even. But she knew that time changes people, but not as much as military service.

She sighed, trying to clear her mind so she could do the following ob Rachael had asked her to do for her. _If it were anybody else…_

Ten Miles Outside of Huber Heights, Ohio

2200hrs

Three Hayabusa SX 1300 Rs raced down the deserted highway. None of the riders had any specific destinations; they were riding to ride, and the cloudless, full moon night was perfect for just that. A few minutes later, they all stopped at a deserted gas station. Parking their bikes, each rider took off his helmet and started talking rapidly, excitedly. None of them noticed the shadow drawing nearer to them. And no one heard their cries of terror as they were killed in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter Six

Washington, D.C.

0436hrs, Oct 28th

The director was sleeping when his wife of thirty years woke him up holding the phone. He sighed and took it from her.

"This better be good," he said irritably.

"Sir," Agent Minez said. "I apologize about waking you up so early, but three more victims were found. They were torn up pretty bad, but the bodies were still at the scene. Mostly. It appears that the assailant was interrupted."

The director cursed as he heard the news. It appeared that his agent had only been the beginning. And a warning. The creatures wanted his body to be found. "Descriptions?"

"Sir, the only profile the victims have is that they appeared to be the only ones around. It might just be a coincidence that the numbers increase by one each time."

"Minez, how long have you been in the C.I.A.?"

"Three years, sir."

Huber Heights, Ohio

0800, Oct 28th

Alan woke up to Nikki talking to someone in the hallway. He pulled down his sheets and found himself in only boxers, his athletic build shown for all to see. He opened the door to find Nikki fully dressed and on the phone.

"More victims," she asked before turning and looking at Alan. "Oh, I'll call you back."

"More victims?" Alan was still groggy, his eyes half open. From outside, he heard a familiar pop and tackled Nikki to the ground right as his window exploded and his wall hit by a bullet. He pushed Nikki across the floor and down the stairs. He crawled back up, slid into the first room to his left, and slid back out, carrying a 9 mm with him.

"Go all the way downstairs and stay there," Alan ordered Nikki as he positioned himself behind the divider between the small kitchen and living room, giving him a clear shot at anyone who walked through the front door.

He only had to wait two minutes, enough time for Nikki to get downstairs and hide, when a man carrying an M16 walked into his house. Without a moment's hesitation, Alan shot the man's left knee cap and right hand. Quickly, while the man yelled in pain, he kicked the weapon to the side and kicked the man in the stomach, rolling him on his back.

"You bastard," the man yelled.

"You shot at me first. What was I suppose to do?" Alan stood on the man's hand, causing him to yell louder. "Now, who do you work for?"

"What's it to you?"

Alan stepped harder. The man screamed louder.

"I figure you have about thirty more seconds before you go into complete shock. Who do you work for?"

"Peters…" the man got most of the word out before Alan knocked him out with a heel to the head.

Alan heard Nikki walk up from downstairs. "I smell blood."

"No, he must survive. But now I know where I stand."

"What?"

"I have a call to make."

Washington, D.C.

0900hrs

"Sir," Liza said over the intercom. "You have a call from a Lt. Pierce."

"Ah, yes. Send him through." Peterson waited as Liza sent the call through. When it did, he picked up cheerfully. "So, you've taken on that mantel again, have you Pierce?"

"Well, seeing as I've killed many people under that title, it felt necessary for this call."

"I see you've chosen a side."

"No sir, it was forced on me when you sent your agent in to kill me."

"Don't take it personally, Pierce. There was a doubt that you would stay loyal to us through this mission. When a certain fact was uncovered, it was felt necessary to take a more aggressive approach. You understand, of course."

"I understand that you feel I constitute a threat on a national scale. I also understand that I have also joined the Most Wanted list."

"Oh, contraire. I understand self defense. His death will be blamed on your vampire friends. If, however, you stay with them, there is a distinct possibility that a war hero will become a fallen hero."

"And if they are innocent?"

"Then you have a deadline to meet."

"Sir," Alan hesitated slightly. "If I meet the deadline…"

"I told you after Iraq, you will be taken care of."

"Thank you sir."

"Alan, I'll give you the rest of the day. I know how hard it is to kill a fellow agent. But at midnight, you have twenty-four hours to find absolute truth that your vampires have nothing to do with the murders."

Huber Heights, Ohio

0925hrs

38 hours and 35 minutes left

Alan hung up the phone and turned to Nikki seriously. "Take me to Rachael, now."

"Alan…"

"Nikki, I have just over thirty-eight hours to determine without a doubt you guys are innocent of the murders this past week. Now, take me to Rachael's." Nikki did so reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into Rachael's driveway. Alan tore a path to the front door, Nikki following solemnly behind. He threw open the door and stormed into the house.

"Rachael, you're going to tell me everything. Now."

"Alan, whatever are you talking about? Nikki, what is he going on about?"

"Damn it, Rae. It you love your way of life you will tell me everything you know about this week's murders." Alan charged at Rachael, grabbed your by her shirt, and pulled her up to his level. "You can start by the murder of the agent three nights ago."

"Alan, even if I did know, do you really think barging in here and forcing me to tell you will work."

"I don't have time for anything else. I have thirty-eight hours and fifteen minutes to prove your innocence in the murders or Peterson will have his men come here and exterminate everyone."

"Peterson," Rachael repeated. "As in Director of the Central Intelligence Agency? I thought you said you weren't a federal agent."

"I'm not. I don't have time to explain, Rae." Alan pleaded with his former girlfriend, his eyes pleading even harder.

"You have eighty-six hours. That's plenty of time."

"Rae, please. You can do as you please with me afterwards. Tell me and I'm yours."

"If you insist. But remember your words now. Once I fulfill my end, you are to serve me until death, be that as human or otherwise."

"Of course."

"Now," Rachael stared into his eyes. "Put me down."

Washington, D.C.

1000hrs

38 hours left

The director smiled for the first time this week. Everything but Walsh going off without a hitch. This was the reason he wanted Pierce on the case. He knew that if anything threatened his friends, Pierce would rise to the occasion. It had been obvious in Iraq and now Peterson was using it to his advantage. Even if Pierce failed, the whole incident would be forgotten after the vampires and their human supporters were eradicated from the town. When he heard the door knock, he yelled "Come in", and smiled as Minez walked in.

"Sir, something happen?" Minez walked up to the director's desk.

"Not yet, but this case will be closer to being closed for better or worse come tomorrow at midnight."

"What happened?"

"I simply gave Pierce a reason to actually work."

Huber Heights, Ohio

1015hrs

37 hours and 45 minutes left

"That's all you know?" Alan looked at Rachael skeptically.

"Alan, it's not like I control this area as a whole; only those loyal to me for whatever reason."

"Is it possible one of those who are loyal is committing these murders?"

"Not possible. I might not control this area as a whole, but all those loyal to me are bound by a blood oath. My word is law."

"So do you have any clue as to who is committing these murders, because a 'blood oath' won't fly?"

"Kira is working on that as we speak," Rachael said as her cell rang. "This might be her."

Rachael answered and immediately became angry. She cursed, hung up, and looked at Alan.

"Well?"

"The good news is we have the culprit."

"What's the bad news?"

"You were right; partially. She was one of mine. But she asked to be set free."

Alan stood up, turned around and started towards the door, asking only, "Where's Kira?"

"At the school."

Alan skidded to a stop in front of Wayne High School five minutes later. He put Nikki's car in park and looked at her.

"I assume this vampire has that sun cream on. How long does it last?"

"Half an hour, then it evaporates," Nikki answered him.

"Thanks, for everything." Alan smiled and ran to the school.

He rammed through the first entrance to find and empty hallway. Checking his weapon, Alan walked down the corridor, looking from room to room, searching for Kira. He had gone through three-quarters of the rooms when his phone vibrated.

"Alan here," he answered.

"Alan, its Rae. Kira and the other vampire are in the main building of the school. She has her trapped in the snack room."

"Thanks. On my way."

Alan ran out the doors, across the lawn between four of the buildings, and rammed his way through the building on his left. He ran inside and down most of the hallway before turning right into the cafeteria. Looking at the back room, Alan could see Kira standing menacingly. He ran into the room, his weapon still pointed in front of him and saw a dirty blonde girl no older than himself.

"This her?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll make the call." Alan left and called Peterson. "Peterson, I have your vampire right here. However, you're going to have to interview her and kill her here as well."

Outside Huber Heights, Ohio

1455hrs

21 hours and 5 minutes left

Director Peterson walked into the vampire's hideout. It wasn't what he had expected at all. Instead of gloom and doom, the house was quite cozy, like any house in the neighborhood. But when he walked inside, reality hit hard. As he walked in, he saw a female chained spread eagle in nothing but her bra and panties. Her lips were bleeding and holes the size of bullets marred her body everywhere but around her chest.

"What the hell is going on," Peterson demanded as he saw Alan kneeling next to the girl. "Pierce, what the fuck?"

"It's punishment, sir. She now has no choice but to tell you the truth."

"Who ordered this?"

"I did," a soft voice replied from behind him.

"And just who the hell are you?" He watched as a girl no older than seventeen walked from the shadows to behind Alan, who she put her hands on. Alan's head moved to meet her touch.

"I am the one who so wrongfully accused of murder, Director."

"So who is she?"

"Your murder suspect," the girl answered. "You can ask her any questions you chose, but she will die in this room. She has committed a great taboo, in your society and, more importantly, ours. And since she would just break out of your jails, we shall be the executioners."

"Fine, but I want to ask the questions in private."

"Whatever you say, Director." The girl tapped on Alan's shoulder and left the room, shortly after Alan left.

The director finished his interrogations twenty minutes later. Alan and Rachael walked back into the room.

"I take it you are satisfied with her confession," Rachael said.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. There was no evidence to disprove her involvement. And she denied any help."

"Director," Rachael smiled. "Go home, kiss your wife, and keep out of our affairs, alright?"

"You know I can't do that," Peterson replied, turning to leave.

"Director, before you leave" Rachael started. "Thank you for all that you have done for Alan."

"He's a war hero," Peterson replied. "He's getting nothing more than he deserves."

An hour later, Rachael still hadn't finished with the girl. Alan watched as the girl was tortured beyond comprehension, all with no emotion showing on his face. Even as the girl screamed in pain, Alan kept his emotions in check.

Finally, Rachael relented. "Do you have any final words?"

"My master will find you and kill you."

"Let him. Any vampire will to let his ward kill like you did should be punished. And since he's looking for me, I don't have to do any work." She looked over at Alan, who merely nodded.

Alan stood over the girl before kneeling beside her. He wiped away her tear and kissed her head. As he brought the knife that would kill her down towards her heart, he whispered, "One more moment of pain then it will all disappear." His knife reached her heart at his final word and she turned to dust. Standing, he turned to Rachael.

"You know," Rachael said lovingly, looking up at him. "You really do have a heart of gold."

"Only when needed," he replied simply.


	8. Epilogue

2359hrs, Oct 29th

60 seconds left

A black mass swooped from the shadows of the trees, heading towards a group of partiers who stood around a bon fire. Sounds of joy quickly turned into fear, turned into panic and pain, turned into silence. As the fire burnt out, the black mass disappeared once again into the darkness of the night.


End file.
